Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth
is the twenty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute episode to Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. Synopsis When Navi's Treasure Navigate hints mentions an "act of mercy", the Gokai Galleon Crew proceeds to help people out. But as Basco attempts to beat their shipmates in obtaining a Sentai team's greater power, Luka and Ahim cross paths with an EMT who is more than she appears. Plot As Gai noticed how Luka is treating Ahim like a little sister, Captain Marvelous arrives as Navi's Treasure Navigate hints that the Gokaigers must help others to meet someone. With Gai unable to decipher which Sentai team the fortune relates to, the Gokai Galleon crew resolve to help people out at the nearest town. As Captain Marvelous copes with helping old people up the steps and Joe and Doc deal with a transvestite after they give back a ring that he dropped on the sidewalk, The girls are in a park where they meet a pregnant woman and her daughter Miku. When Miku expressees her joy that she's going to be a sister, Luka thinks about her own little sister Lia, who unfortanutely died. Then, all of a sudden, the woman goes into labor, but an EMT arrives to get her to the hospital via taxi. By then, Gormin arrive as the girls assume their Gokaiger forms to hold them off using the power of their color-respective Fiveman and Magiranger Keys. Soon after, the girls visit the woman at the hospital, where she tells them that the delivery will be soon while learning that the EMT is actually Matsuri Tatsumi of the GoGoFive Sentai team. After reporting to their crewmates, the girls arrive as Matsuri is attacked by Gormin while she is getting an injured boy into the ambulance. Covering her, the girls are attacked by Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appears and reveals the Gormin attacks are his doing so he can get the GoGoFive team's greater power. Realizing that she was the target on the prior attack on the taxi, Matsuri offers herself to ensure the boy's safe passage, but is pushed back into the ambulance by the Gokaiger girls. Motivated by the memory of her younger sister Lia, Luka tells Matsuri that making sure the boy gets medical attention in time should be her only concern as she intends to cover their escape. But Ahim refuses to let her do this and suggests a different plan. Luka tries to talk her out of it, mentioning that she's not letting what happened to Lia, happen to her too. She eventually relents after Ahim voices her concerns with Luka treating her as a little sister and having to keep trying to protect her which is preventing her from being a real pirate. Thinking quickly she uses Magi Pink's Maagi Majiro spell to assume Matsuri's form and tricks Basco into believing she has surrendered. After the clones let the ambulance leave with Luka and the real Matsuri inside. Basco attempts to use the Rapparata on Matsuri to steal the grand power of GoGoFive, but it doesn't work and he eventually sees Ahim disguised at her. Though the plan succeeds, the girls are unable to contend with the three extra warriors. Luckily, the boys arrive in time and take out the Gormin with Gokai Silver battling Zubaan while the core five assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors are defeated, Sally takes the Ranger Keys back, then Basco unleashes the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi GokaiOh's fire attack only makes Meran stronger, the Gokaigers use the GoGoFive Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GoZyuJin can destroy the monster. The girls return to the hospital to see that the boy has recovered from his injuries while the woman has successfully given birth to a baby girl. Luka points out that Ahim is one step closer to becoming a real pirate while Gai notices that the girls' sisterly roles have reversed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Rescue Captain: *Miku: *Miku's mother: *Lia: *Old Man: *Man: *Boy: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in People's Lives Are the Future of Earth: **Gokai Red - GoRed **Gokai Blue - GoBlue **Gokai Yellow - FiveYellow, MagiYellow, GoYellow **Gokai Green - GoGreen **Gokai Pink - FivePink, MagiPink (x2), GoPink **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are tied to sibling-based teams. **Fiveman: The Hoshikawa family. **GoGoFive: The Tatsumi family. **Magiranger: The Ozu family. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the GoGreen and GoPink Ranger Keys. **Ironically, those two were both Gokaiger Legend cameos. *This is the only time Marvelous becomes GoRed. *Due to using the MagiPink powers to become Matsuri, this is the only time where a Gokaiger actually "becomes" the actual human form of a Sentai hero. **The strange factor being that Ahim is simultaneously three different Sentai heroines, being Gokai Pink becoming MagiPink to disguise as GoPink. *This is the only time that a key other than their own Gokaiger key is used twice in the same episode with Ahim using the MagiPink key two times in the same episode. Female Fiveman.jpg|Fiveman Episode 23 - Magiranger Change.jpg|Magiranger Episode 23 - MagiPink.jpg|MagiPink Tumblr lp82xhJacH1qhya5no1 500.png|GoGoFive Ranger Key Summons Like Basco's previous appearance, with his Extra Hero Keys, he summons manifestations to fight against the Gokaigers: *Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green - Black Lion Rio *Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink - Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *Gokai Silver - Great Sword Man Zubaan Elements/Homages to GoGoFive *The title of the episode infers to GoGoFive and their mission both as heroes and as rescue workers. **Also, the title is a part of the GoGoFive roll call and the slogan of eldest brother Matoi. *When Gai realizes GoGoFive was the target, he salutes, which is done by the team during their roll-calls; he later uses Matoi Tatsumi's catchphrase of "kiai da!" during the mech battle with Fireroid. *When the Gokaigers change into GoGoFive, their untransformed faces can be seen through their visors. While many visors can be removed or are see-through, GoGoFive's are consistently seen including during roll calls and when they're on duty. *The Fireroid Pseudo-Lifeform used by Basco connects with the aspect of GoGoFive being rescue workers who perform duties such as putting out fires. **There is a similarity between Fireroid and Magma Golem, the first Psyma Beast sent to Earth as a giant and who creates a massive fire which both GoGoFive and Gokaiger stop with Chemical Extinguishers. **Another similarity is the way Fireroid upgrades during the battle after being struck with the fire of MagiDragon; similar to how many of the Psyma Beasts had methods of upgrades courtesy of the cards of Spell-Master Pierre. *The scenario of Luka and Ahim helping a woman deliver a baby is similar to a scenario revealed by GoGoFive in Ep. 19: A Total Defeat, where all five Tatsumi siblings (prior to their Sentai work) rescued a woman in labor from a disaster zone and helped her give birth, leading to her naming her new baby "Tatsumi" in honor. Errors *In the scene where the GoGoFive keys glow, it is actually the Boukengers' keys glowing as a result of footage being reused from Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 44, Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed. *Coincidentially, GoGoFive's tribute episode is Gokaiger's 23rd episode and it itself is the 23rd installment of the Super Sentai series. *This is the first tribute episode to not feature the Red Ranger of the dedicated Sentai team, unless you count the two-part Shinkenger tribute, which featured Kaoru instead of Takeru or the appearance of Mikoto and Naoto (not the main Red Ranger) when Gai receives his power, which precedes proper Abaranger and Timeranger tributes (Ironically, neither tribute feature the main Red Ranger of either team anyway). *This is also the first tribute episode since Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic where the Gokaigers announce the name of the Sentai team the episode is centered around after transforming into them. *Although it isn't explicitly stated, it was presumably Damaras who provided Basco with Gormin. *At first glance, it seemed that Ahim using MagiPink's transformation spell to look like Matsuri Tatsumi had a continuity blooper when fans pointed out MagiPink's transformed form was either mostly pink or gained a pink bow, neither of which the fake Matsuri had. However, it is possible that it was a subtle joke about Matsuri being the Pink Ranger and thus not in error. *This is one of two tribute episodes where a legend matches [[Dana Mitchell|a Super Megaforce legend]] but the legend only appears at the final episode and not in an actual tribute. *In an coincidence, this is the Girl-Power episode for the season in a tribute to the only sibling team with only one female member. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart, Ep. 22: Promise from the Star, Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth and Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings. It was released on December 9, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 6, DVD cover GokaiVol06-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See Also (GoGoFive footage) References External links *Episode 23 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tribute episodes Category:Girl Power Episode